


New Year

by Giuly99jb



Series: Hayffie short-fic [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Hayffismas Week, New Years, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: “Fireworks,” Effie offered without turning around. “It’s midnight. Happy New Year.”Hayffie. Post-mj





	New Year

 

The gunshot pulled him from his mind palace at breakneck speed. A vision of Fire  that was destroying his childhood house and Marian broken and bleeding from the bullet that had been meant for hurting him, flashed through his brain even as he opened his eyes.

He rolled off the sofa and to his feet in a heartbeat, eyes instinctively searching for and finding Effie standing at her sitting room window.

“ _Fireworks_ ,” Effie offered without turning around. “It’s midnight. Happy New Year.”

That explained the sound that had roused him and the echoing pops. He moved to her side and followed her line of sight to the bursts of light in the dark sky.

“If you stand just here, you can just see some of the larger ones over the rooftops.” She sighed, and he thought it was a bit wistful.

“We’ll put it on the list for the new furnitures. Fireworks, large kitchen, a heavy mahogany table for _experiments_.” Effie put his arm around her shoulders. “To a new year _together_.”

“A new year, and a  _new life_.” His gaze dropped to the hand protectively cradled against her stomach as her meaning sunk in.

“All ready?”

“Are you happy?” she asked, as if there were any doubt.

“ _Indescribably_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus for the Hayffismas week.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I know that it’s very fluff ahha.  
> Feedback?


End file.
